hinata and naruto Msn between two friends
by hokama
Summary: me and my friend get into a perverted role playing game. here is the result. LEMON Warning. yes a lemon, we are pervs get over it.


A/N: ok, this is a totally random conversation me and my friend had on MSN one time…we were having a role-playing conversation… I was Naruto and she was Hinata. Here it is. Rated M for a reason!! Everything in bold is action, everything in italics it the random input of me or ash.

Totally random but very perverted conversation 

Hokama:

_(Oh. lets start our game over. I'm Naruto)_

Hokama:

_(who you going to be?)_

Ashley:

Hinata 

Hokama:

_(that works)_

Hokama:

hey Hinata-Chan?

Hokama:

HEY HINATA CHAN!

Ashley:

oh hello

Hokama:

how are you?

Ashley:

Good. You? Naruto

Hokama:

I'm good! just on my way to get some ramen. want to come?

Ashley:

sure

Hokama:

**takes Hinata's hand and pulls her off to get ramen**

Ashley:

**lets Naruto take her**

Hokama:

_$TIME SKIP ! HOUR#_

Hokama:

mmm... that was good. **pats stomach**

Ashley:

Yea… it …was **blushes**

Hokama:

want to hang out? trainings out for today and I have nothing else to do. maybe you can seep over!_ (they are 16, Naruto is still so kid like)_

Ashley:

ummmm…. I….ummm

Hokama:

well Hinata-kun? please

Ashley:

Ok

Hokama:

YAY

Hokama:

go get your stuff and come up to my house!

Ashley:

Ok

Hokama:

see you later Hinata-kun!

Ashley:

Ok

Hokama:

**waves and runs off**

Ashley:

**stands there walks to house'**

Hokama says:

TIME SKIP 1/2 HOUR 

Ashley says:

**walks to door**

Hokama says:

**answers door** Hey Hinata! Just come in and put your stuff anywhere!

Ashley:

**comes in and sets bag on floor**

Hokama:

So, what do you want to do?

Ashley:

I don't know

Hokama:

**lets door swing closed and wraps and arm around Hinata's waist** let me show you

Ashley:

Uhh.. ok…

Hokama:

**leads Hinata down hall its called, my bedroom pushes open door to reveal everything you would ever need for "bedroom fun"**

Hokama:

**pulls Hinata into bedroom, lets her go and locks the door. Then pulls Hinata into a kiss.**

Ashley:

**Kisses back**

Ashley:

**Tries to rip Naruto's shirt off, but can't**

Hokama:

**breaks away long enough to pull shirt up over his head before latching on to Hinata's neck like a leech.**

Ashley:

Oh god Naruto.

Hokama:

**rips Hinata's shirt it two and throws it across the room**

Ashley:

**reaches for Naruto's belt buckle, undoes it and it they drop to the floor**

Hokama:

**steps out of pants unhooks Hinata's bra and pushes Hinata's pants over her hips.**

Ashley:

Gasp

Hokama:

Are you sure you want to go through with this Hinata? **looks down at Hinata with seriousness mixed with lust in his eyes.**

Ashley:

Of course I do. I want to be with you, to lose myself to you.

Hokama:

**nods and moves to the bed, pushing Hinata down on to it.**

Ashley:

**pulls Naruto in a passion filled kiss, bringing him down on top of her**

Hokama:

**reaches over to the bedside table and pulls out a condom, slips it on and positions himself**

Ashley:

**bites bottom lip**

Hokama:

This may hurt a bit.

Ashley:

Yes, I know. Just do it already

Hokama:

**pushes in slowly, meets a barrier but keeps pushing until it breaks.**

Ashley:

**whimpers and cries a little**

Hokama:

**kisses away Hinata's tears and stops when he is all the way inside of her, waiting for a sign to move**

Ashley:

**brings Naruto's mouth hers and kisses him lightly** move.

Hokama:

**begins thrusting ever so slowly**

Ashley:

Faster Naruto

Hokama:

**thrusts harder, deeper, faster.** Hinata. You're so tight, so hot.

Ashley:

Uhhnnn…… **bucks hips up to meet Naruto's**

Hokama:

**frantic, shallow thrusts** I …love…you…Hinata…pants

Ashley:

I … love … you… too… **comes** NARUTO!

Hokama:

Hinata **comes deep with one final thrust**

Ashley:

**Collapses onto the bed, trying to regain her breathe**

Hokama:

**pulls out and collapses beside Hinata. Puts two fingers on her chin and kisses her lightly**

Ashley:

**breaks away** I love you Naruto

Hokama:

I love you too Hinata

Ashley:

**falls asleep**

Hokama:

**falls asleep as well with a small smile playing o his lips**

**OWARI!!**

A/N: well, there it is. Take it or leave it. Me and my friends are such perverts. If you're a pervert to raise your hand! **looks out and sees several people raise their hands** well, at least I'm not alone. Don't even ask how we go into the conversations. Well anyway. REVIEWS! I want to know what you people think. I have several msn conversations bouncing in the empty space I like to call my head. Should I post them? Oh, and flames are welcome. They are used to light my artistic fire. I know that was cheesy but see you later my readers!


End file.
